Star Trek: New Empire
Star Trek: New Empire was an email-based RPG, partially based in Star Trek: Arcadia continuity, set in the mirror universe. New Empire primarily followed the exploits of the in events concerning a "new Empire", the Imperial Union of Planets. Recurring characters *Stephen April *Jackson Bretta *Balic Droma *Fari Sonali *Jacob "Bingo" Harrison *Khaiell Jarok *Jhanila *Lynnyn *Kira Murphy *N'Pal *Nina *Alexei Obrenovic *Eve Ordalani *Arak Paulus *Shran ch'Rothress *Tarl Lori *Griff Tryce Other characters : Officers on the . * B'Eryn * Balk. Terran security guard. He and Ligeti were once partners; they liked to terrorize members of the ship's slave population. Stephen April cut one of his eyes out in an angered frenzy, after which Balk wore an eyepatch. He was later turned into a Borg drone. Counterpart of Remy Balk. *Brenda *'Brian'. Lisa Hartwell's boyfriend on the . He was presumed killed when the Lexington was destroyed. * Tabatha Brisk * Bruce. Orion medical officer. His height (over 7') and huge, muscular frame often intimidated others. Tabatha Brisk conditioned him with the neuralizer to be absolutely loyal to her, and employed him as her personal bodyguard. He was killed during Marx Richtor's takeover. *''Charon'' captain. Bolian CO of the . * Clark. Flight Control ensign who served under Lynnyn. JJ Kirk raped her. * Alexis Crimson * Croi Tae'rshan *Xander Crowley. Ran the Imperial penal colony on Illiac. *Death's Smile * Debbie * Diaz. Security petty officer who assisted Sunni Moon's escape from brig confinement. Eresh'ta had him executed. Counterpart of Juan-Diego Diaz. *Elita * Eresh'ta *Erixon *'Ferik'. A contact on Ty'gokor with information about the Klingon Regent. * Enton G'yermo *'Grand Chactorum'. Leader of the Supreme Council of Bartokia. Proclaimed peace movements illegal following the siege of Bartok by April. *Commodore Grenni * Glug * Hafez * Lisa Hartwell *Hartwell. Starfleet admiral; father of Lisa Hartwell. *Imirissen. Iroid "troubleshooter" on the ISS Imperia under Captain Zygor. *Alyssa Kijo-Taisen * JJ Kirk *'Klingon Regent'. Leader of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in 2385. He conspired with Romulans to supplant Stephen April with a clone. As Starfleet invaded the Klingon system, he fled Qo'noS, and was later apprehended on Ty'gokor. He was "converted" into a Borg drone, and made to work aboard the . It was never revealed if this Regent was Worf, but he probably wasn't. * Ligeti. Terran security guard; once partners with Balk. Stephen April executed him in an angered frenzy. Counterpart of Paul Ligeti. * Lyra. Cygnian assistant engineer. She and Shran were lovers for a time. * M'Rel. Caitian security officer. He sexually molested JJ Kirk. When the Arcadia was destroyed, he accompanied Obrenovic and other traitors aboard a captured Bird-of-Prey. * Dante McTiese * Miratu * Cedric Monahan *Kitti Moon *Sunni Moon * Alyssa Muniz *'Naish dilettante'. A wealthy patron of Risa, from the Naish of the mirror universe. Sunni Moon made contact with this individual on Tabatha Brisk's behalf, smuggling information to Neria April designed to lure her into a trap set by her father. *Neria *'Paulson'. Captain of the ISS Corregidor, to which Tabatha Brisk transferred in 2385. *Percival * Phoebe. Young medic on the . She disembarked with Jhanila aboard an escape pod when the ship was destroyed. * Pierson *'Plimpton'. *'Potanno'. Captain of the ISS Lexington; presumed killed when that vessel was destroyed. She led rebel forces on Aldebaran. Reputed to be a hard-tempered woman. * Jordan Rampart. Former first officer. April executed him for colluding with Romulans while having an affair with Alyssa Muniz. * Marx Richtor * Richtor. Alien officer who led a group "rank advancement" on the Arcadia. Not to be confused with Marx Richtor. * Ringo. Fighter pilot. He earned a trip to the agony booth for negligence which resulted in damage to his craft. Counterpart of Simon Ringo. * Fals Singfors. Chief engineer. Conspired with Kitti Moon (believing her to be Sunni Moon). He tried (unsuccessfully) to get April to make him first officer after Jordan Rampart's death. Wildberry replaced him shortly thereafter. Counterpart of Fals Singfors. *Tristan Skye * Sleth * Smith. Engineer who worked under Shran ch'Rothress. *'Solis'. Starfleet scientist and geneticist. He conducted early studies on genetically engineered Klingon soldiers discovered on Ty'gokor. *'Sselraan'. Elita's Gorn bodyguard on Risa. April knocked her down a flight of stairs. * Ssslon *Ria Stavros *T'Ulvoiyn *Commodore Taffitt. CO of the ISS Atlas. Head of the Khatrell Task Force. * Vallien * Erwin Vierziger *'W'zalwi'. Marx Richtor's intelligence contact on Ty'gokor. *'Webb'. Captain of the . * Wildberry. Engineer who replaced Fals Singfors, only to be replaced by Dante McTiese. Wildberry's counterpart. * Xi. Security officer. Counterpart of Jiang Xi. * Zed. Starfleet Marine sergeant. Had hopes of replacing Jackson Bretta. *Zygor External links *[http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ST_Empire/ Star Trek: Empire ''Yahoo Group] * New Empire Star Trek: New Empire Category:Star Trek: New Empire New Empire